1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the organic thin film transistor, and a display apparatus using the organic thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of semiconductor technology, it is possible to manufacture a very small-sized switching devices such as a thin film transistor (TFT). In addition, the development of the TFT technology accelerates research and development for display devices capable of displaying full-color images, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma displays (PDP), or the like.
Furthermore, flexible display devices have been developed with a display screen that can be bent and straightened.
In order to manufacture such a flexible display device, a flexible plastic substrate is used instead of a glass substrate, and an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) containing an organic semiconductor is employed instead of a switching device containing an inorganic material.
In manufacturing a related art OTFT, thin source and drain electrodes are formed on a substrate. Thereafter, an organic semiconductor layer is formed on the substrate to cover the source and drain electrodes. Subsequently, a gate insulating layer is formed to cover the organic semiconductor layer, and a gate electrode is then formed on the gate insulating layer.
However, the organic semiconductor layer of the related art OTFT is damaged during a developing process for developing a photoresist film formed on the organic semiconductor layer and an ashing process and/or a strip process for removing a photoresist pattern formed on an organic semiconductor pattern.